


"I Really Love You Guys!"

by Ghocolate



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dad Hatake Kakashi, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 as Family (Naruto), Fluff, Gen, Hatake Kakashi-centric, My First Fanfic, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, everyone besides kakashi is just mentioned, just kakashi loving his kids, sorry - Freeform, this is very bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23165728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghocolate/pseuds/Ghocolate
Summary: (this is really short and bad and doesn't make any sense whatsoever but I haven't written anything in a long time and needed to start somewhere)
Relationships: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Hatake Kakashi
Kudos: 60





	"I Really Love You Guys!"

Kakashi looks at Team 7, reunited and whole for the first time in five years, and felt an overwhelming sense of pride. They had all gotten so strong over the years, surpassing even The Legendary Ssannin in terms of raw power. He could still remember when they were still wide-eyed and naive genin, terrified and barely holding their own against him in the Bell Test.

He remembers smaller, more domestic things, too. Like the last time they had all went to Ichiraku’s after training because Kakashi wanted to make sure they remembered to eat, or when Naruto had convinced them to play a game of Monopoly that ended with Sasuke flipping the board in a fit of rage and Naruto and Sakura crying with laughter on the floor (Kakashi was forced to sit the game out because he got caught cheating. Multiple times.).

And seeing them now, sealing the goddess of the moon (or punching, in Sakura’s case) should be ridiculous. But it doesn’t, it feels right somehow, like it’s only right that the most mismatched and dysfunctional team get the greatest reward for their struggles.

Kakashi smiles, “Yup, you guys sure do make pretty picture right now."

"I really love you guys!”


End file.
